Shining Force 2: The Battle of Bedoe
by USANAguy
Summary: Oddeye against Volcanon, in a battle against devils and Birdmen.


Shining Force 2: The Battle of Bedoe

**Author's Note: I having been playing Shining Force 2 over and over again on my Sega Genesis for 20 years, I love it, it's one of my favorite games. The characters diologe in the story of the game tells of an attack by devils on Volcanon's Shrine in Bedoe just before Bowie and Peter find the blind boy Oddler, and the Greater Devil Oddeye fought Volcanon. Here is a crude and unimaginative fanfic of what could have happened in the game 'off screen'. Enjoy.**

Bowie and the Shining Force from Granseal were heading into the Hobgoblin's Cave around this time. The Birdmen of the Kingdom of Bedoe lived in peace on the cliffside of Mount Volcano under the protection of their god, Volcanon.

Then up in the sky about a mile away from the cliff face an interdimensional portal from the Dark Dimension opened up and a magical floating pathway, like a dark rainbow bridge began to form. Out of the portal and along the pathway came Dark Creatures of all different kinds, Goblins, Orcs, Witches, Evil Clouds of Possession, etc.

One of the Birdmen Soldiers was flying around on sentry patrol. He caught sight of the portal and who was coming through. He was then scared out of his mind as he flew back at lightning fast speed. When he landed in the King's Throne Room he was out of breath but still scream in fear.

"DEVILS!" he shouted. "We are under attack by devils!"

The King was alert as he stood up in anger.

"Scramble the Army!" he ordered to the military General that was standing right there. "Defend our home with your lives!"

The general gave the order. The Birdmen all picked up swords and shields and flew out to meet the Devils.

The leader of the group of devils that just passed through the portal spoke to several of the surrounding guard.

"Move into the city. Take no prisoners. And seize the temple and destroy it."

A large group of Birdmen flew out to intercept. They had the advantage because they could fly and most of the devils could only walk on the earth. The devils were not completely undead, some were perfectly alive, but just possessed powerful dark magic in their blood. Most of the devils were spirits that were in solid form. The rules of devils interaction on the mortal world was rather strange. The devils had free will more or less, but if they tried to do certain things then some weird magical force would stop them. A devil could cold-bloodedly murder a mortal by conventional means but could not use their own powers to interfere with the mortals lives. They could use there powers in self defense but not offense.** (It's the plot of a convoluted video game universe and this is fan-fiction so use your imagination)** The rules of the devils magic is that a devil can be killed by a mortal in self defense, and in offense if the mortal's cause against the devil is just.

The devils and the Birdmen fought. The battle was brutal. Birdmen warriors cut off the heads of devils, while many Birdmen were shot down by arrows from Devil Archers and hit by spells of ice and fire from Witchs.

Some of the devils broke through the Birdmens defensive lines and got to the area at the top of the cliff which was surrounding the sacred shrine. When they got near the temple they suddenly hit some sort of magical energy barrier and were forced back. The ground then began to shake.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" boomed a loud voice out of the surrounding air.

Storm clouds formed in the air up above the the shrine in a matter of seconds and with a thundering clash all of the devils around the shrine were struck by multiple bolts of lightning.

Back at the portal and the Dark Rainbow Bridge, there was one devil that stood out. He wore fancy but intimidating silver armor, and a sword in a scabbard at his side. Though he was tall and strong, compared to all the other devils he appeared to be more or less human, his face indicated he was little more than a boy, and his purple hair was sticking straight up. His heavy thick metal boots clonked intimidatingly with each step as he walked with dignity.

Several of the devils looked in his direction acknowledged his presence and inclined their heads in both respect and fear.

"Lord Oddeye." said the Commander Devil Archer in respect.

"I trust the battle is going well?" said the one called Oddeye.

"We encountered resistance from the Birdmen army. They are proving stronger than we had anticipated." said the Commander with a tone of fear of a reprimand.

"I will not accept excuses." said Oddeye. "What of the god Volcanon? I trust that you have taken the temple?"

"When a battalion of our soldiers broke through the Birdmen's defensive lines they engaged in battle with the God Volcanon and were destroyed."

Oddeye's face showed no reaction to this.

"Geshp and Cameela have invaded North Parmecia." said Oddeye. "My brother Zalbard recently attacked the sanctuary of the Goddess Mitula in North Parmecia and stole the Ground Orb. North Parmecia is now defenseless."

"The Lord Oddeye, all that stands between us and the Jewel of Evil is Volcanon. Once he is dead there will then be nothing to stop us from covering all of the world in darkness."

"Hold the line here. I will deal with the Birdmens deity myself." ordered Oddeye.

Oddeye walked through the battlefield as the battle raged on. Several of the Birdman soldiers challenge him with swords. He drew his sword and effortless struck them down. Some more of the Birdman soldiers tried to challenge him, he conjured up several spells of fire and lighting and he destroyed them. Some more Birdman soldiers challenged him, he fired a powerful laser beam of magical destructive energy from his eyes destroying them.

He approached the shrine. The ground shook and the storm clouds above the temple shot multiple lightning bolts at him, but Oddeye just held out his hand and the lightning bolts were deflected by some sort of invisible energy barrier around himself. He confidently and fearlessly walked up to the shrine and bumped into the energy barrier that was surrounding the temple. He placed his hand on the energy barrier and with a little force of effort he stepped right through it. He then walked into the shrine. There were some Birdman priests but they did not challenge him. They stepped out of the way, he had no interest in them, his objective was someone else. He walked up to a giant stone statue of a bird.

"Lord Volcanon, I am Oddeye, Greater Devil, Loyal Servant of Zeon, and Chief General of the devil army." declared Oddeye. "By the decree of Zeon the King of the Devils, you shall die."

He fired a destructive laser beam from his eyes striking all over the giant bird statue. Several bursts of sparks erupted from the points of impact but the statue appeared unharmed. The ground continued to shake. Then the statue came alive and transformed into a real giant bird.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE, DEVIL!" said Volcanon. "I CREATED THIS WORLD, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO BE COVERED IN DARKNESS BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

The Volcano outside of the shrine began to erupt at Volcanon's anger.

Oddeye slashed at Volcanon with his sword and Volcanon appeared to be injured.

"Omnipotence has made you over confident." criticized Oddeye.

Volcanon in turn strikes back and slashed at Oddeye with his talons, and Oddeye's armor seemed to be breached. The fight went on for a few more minutes with a constant exchange of blows. Oddeye fired his Lasereye Beam Attack while Volcanon fired a thick blast of concentrated lightning from his mouth. The two attacks met in midair and seemed to cancel each other out.

Volcanon's wounds seemed to heal very fast, while Oddeye seemed to be bleeding.

"You will not win, Volcanon!" Oddeye said stubbornly.

"FOOL!" said Volcanon. "YOU CAN NOT STAND UP TO THE POWER OF ME, DEVIL! YOU SHALL DIE FOR DISTURBING THE PEACE OF THIS SACRED PLACE!"

There were then a number of glowing spheres of multicolored energy that materialized in the air around him they then fired powerful streams of energy right at Oddeye.

Oddeye held his hand out in front of him and the energy beams hit an invisible barrier but the beams didn't stop firing.

"LIGHT AND DARKNESS INDIVIDUALLY ARE FORMIDABLE!" said Volcanon. "OFTEN DARKNESS DOES WIN, AND THAT IS YOUR MISTAKE! YOU WONDER HOW I CAN PROTECT THE EARTH FROM EVIL WITH THE POWER OF LIGHT? WELL, THE ANSWER IS I FIGHT EVIL NOT JUST WITH LIGHT, BUT WITH BOTH LIGHT AND DARKNESS AS ONE! THAT IS YOUR MISTAKE, YOU HAVE COME AT ME WITH ONLY DARKNESS!"

Oddeye's barrier then broke and he was struck by the full force of the attack. He dropped his sword and was blown halfway across the floor his armor heavily chard. Oddeye gritted his teeth, looked at the god of the Birdmen, and with all of his determination fired to full power energy beam from his eyes right at Volcanon. Volcanon in an instant conjured up 10 powerful lightning bolts and they met Oddeye's powerful beam attack in mid air, but neither attack stopped. The lightning bolts overpowered the beam attack and followed it right back to its source and all of the power of both attacks struck Oddeye right in the eyes.

Oddeye screamed in pain and covered his hands over his eyes.

Volcanon conjured a spell and fired a full power energy blast right at Oddeye and the force of the impact of the attack was so strong and hard that it sent Oddeye right through the open door and he flew through the air, sailing for miles within seconds until he landed on the ground far past the battlefield in the town of Polca.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, the volcano erupted and sent fireballs of molten hot lava up into the air and then they came back down. The flying balls of molten lava struck down most of the Devils. The devil army then decided that this was a lost cause, and the Devil Archer Commander decided to retreat.

* * *

Oddeye lay on the ground and he was not entirely sure that his devil brethren would find him. If the people found out who he was they might try and kill him, and in his weakened state they just might be able to pull it off. And he was blind. He needed to rest in order to recover his strength. With the passage of time and lots of rest he would be able to 're-energize himself to full power. He then tapped a crystal on his belt.

'Disguise myself as an innocence,' he thought, 'wipe my own memory, and restore my memory when I am back to full strength.'

The crystal on his belt then sent a wave of glowing energy over his body that transformed him. He was then transformed into an injured looking mortal innocence wearing shabby robes of poor cloth, and his memories went dormant. He was then disoriented and confused, wondering who he was, why he couldn't see, and why he was in so much pain.

He weakly and blindly stumbled his way into town. Right at that moment, Bowie and Peter who had just finished fighting the Hobgoblin in his cave, came on over and discovered the injured blind boy, not knowing it was a Greater Devil in disguise.

**Please Review!**


End file.
